


Say It With Flowers by Hazel [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Say It With Flowers by Hazel, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: GOOD WORK, YOUNG HAWK, the oak tree outside his building booms once the season’s over, and Patrick smiles sleepily in its direction.<br/>He's never been sure how the trees of Chicago know about hockey—trees hear a lot, but it's not like he's ever stopped in a public park to ask one about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers by Hazel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [say it with flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542394) by [hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel). 



**Title** : Say It With Flowers  
 **Author** : Hazel  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : GOOD WORK, YOUNG HAWK, the oak tree outside his building booms once the season’s over, and Patrick smiles sleepily in its direction.  
He's never been sure how the trees of Chicago know about hockey—trees hear a lot, but it's not like he's ever stopped in a public park to ask one about it.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/542394/chapters/964147)  
**Length** 0:47:33 no music, 49:56 w/music  
Link: [mp3 zip no music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Say%20It%20With%20Flowers%20by%20Hazel.mp3.zip), [mp3 zip w/music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Say%20It%20With%20Flowers%20music%20version%20by%20Hazel.mp3.zip)  
Audiobooks courtesy of the fantastic Fire-Juggler: [audiobook no music zip](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_say_it_with_flowers_non-music.zip), [audiobook w/music zip](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_say_it_with_flowers_music.zip)


End file.
